Copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 054,532 filed May 27, 1987 entitled "Method For Making Multiple Electroluminescent Panel Lamps With Integral Electrical Connectors", of common inventorship and assignee herewith, discloses a method for making multiple electroluminescent panel lamps wherein a thin electroluminescent strip is formed by deposition of various materials onto the strip and then cutting outlines of lamps from the electroluminescent strip using a punch and die or cutting tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,743 issued Aug. 13, 1985, to Anthony D'Onofrio and Walter Kitik describes a method for making an electroluminescent strip. The strip is cut to length and flexible electrical connectors are attached to opposite sides of the cut strip.